Scratches
by Shell-K
Summary: Set a few hours after the end of episode 47 of "Boruto: Naruto Next Generation". A quick peek into the Nara household. [Shikatema]


**A/N: Set a few hours after the ending of episode 47 of "Boruto: Naruto Next Generations".**

 **A quick peek into the Nara household.**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

 **English's not my first language, so there might be mistakes. please let me know if you notice them. Thank you:)**

 **! BE AWARE OF** SPOILERS **!**

* * *

« _Ouch!_ Mom!»

«Stop complaining! They'll become infected if we don't take care of them!», Temari said firmly, placing a pinkish band-aid on her son's right cheek. Shikadai stared at her with narrowed eyes as she tightened the cap on the disinfectant bottle. She put it in the first-aid box resting on the small square table, where laid also a few shreds of white fabric and some more patches.

«I _know_ …», Shikadai grumbled brushing his cheek with his hand. His mother stood up and took a step backward to look at him. She had already treated the wounds on his legs, and the injuries on his shoulders and arms had been wrapped with tight, white bandages to prevent them from bleeding again. Three patches covered the scratches on his face. Temari glanced at his bare chest one more time to make sure she wasn't missing any other injuries.

«Alright, I'm finished», she said eventually, smiling softly. Shikadai stood up and grabbed the shirt of his pajamas.

«I could have done it myself you know…», he stated while wearing it. Temari rolled her eyes as she tidied the table getting rid of the patches and gauzes left.

* * *

The moment she had received that phone call from Shikamaru, she had sprinted towards the Hokage Tower. Still busy dealing with the remaining members of the Byakuya Gang, his explanation had been quite hasty and inaccurate, but knowing that her son had been involved in an adventurous pursuit which eventually led to his injuring was more than enough to make her literally run to the village's administrative center. Of course, as soon as she burst into the Hokage's office and took a good look at Shikadai, she realized that his wounds were nothing too serious.

After submitting their report, Boruto and Shikadai had been free to go. Temari had offered to accompany Boruto at home as well, much to Naruto's gratitude. Shikamaru hadn't followed them. He would have been stuck in the office until they came up with a solution to put an end to the Byakuya Gang's deeds once and for all.

On their way home, Shikadai had told her everything that had happened: the train ride, the genjutsu Ryogi had been trapped in since he was a child and how he had been able to free him for good. His voice was calm, simply reporting facts, without showing presumption or conceit. However, Temari couldn't help but sense a warm feeling growing deep in her chest, and all the worry she had felt before slowly turned into pride.

* * *

«What's wrong?», Shikadai asked raising an eyebrow. His mother had been staring at him for a while now. His voice brought Temari back to reality. That evening his face seemed even more mature than usual.

«Nothing…», she answered putting away the first-aid box. «Do you want something to eat? I can make dinner…».

«No… I'm not hungry. I think I'll just go to sleep», Shikadai answered yawning.

«Alright…», the woman sighed. Her lips bent in a grin and before he could even realize it, she had pulled her son closer to her, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

«Goodnight then!», she said chuckling.

«Yeah, yeah… goodnight!», Shikadai mumbled wriggling free from his mother's embrace. Temari watched amused as he fled up the stairs, trying to cover the slight blush that colored his cheeks.

* * *

It was half-past one in the morning when he came home. Temari had waited awake for him. He found her in in their living room, already wearing her nightwear, her hair down and a book in her hands.

«I'm home», he greeted her taking a step into the room. She turned towards him and smiled softly. She stood up, leaving the book on the table and reached him.

«It took us longer than we thought», Shikamaru stated noticing her tired eyes as she got closer.

«I figured as much», she said. «Shikadai's already sleeping».

«I see», he whispered making his way towards the stairs. Temari followed him. They reached Shikadai's room and Shikamaru slowly opened the door. The bedroom was dark, but he managed to recognize his son's sleeping form laying on his bed. He got closer to him, taking a peek at his face.

«He was tired», Temari told him as she crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe. «After I treated him he went straight to bed». Shikamaru smiled softly. He couldn't blame him. He deserved to rest after what he had accomplished that evening.

«Are you hungry?», his wife asked him. «Do you want me to prepare something to eat?».

«No, thanks», he answered turning around and heading towards her. «We had something in the office. Something to drink would be nice though… ». Temari nodded and made her way downstairs.

She went to the kitchen, gathering in a small, round tray a glass and a bottle of her husband's favorite beer. When she reached the patio that opened on their garden, Shikamaru was already there. He had changed into his nightwear as well and his hair was loose. He had lighted a cigarette and had already smoked half of it, laying languidly on the wooden floor with closed eyes. Temari sat next to him, putting down the tray.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes. The moonlight cast faint shadows all around and a light breeze rustled the trees' leaves.

«He did pretty good…». Temari's voice suddenly filled the air.

«Huh?», Shikamaru mumbled opening one eye.

«I mean, it was the first time he got involved in an actual battle. I know it wasn't an official mission, but it seems to me he did well...», she clarified, staring at the dark sky. Shikamaru sat up and pressed the cigarette butt in the ashtray resting at his feet.

«No doubt about it», he agreed. «Even if he wasn't actually authorized to take action, Shikadai ended up making the right decision and in the end he succeeded. He proved he's worth to be called a _shinobi_ ». Temari smiled broadly.

«After all», Shikamaru resumed, grabbing the glass from the tray, «that's what's expected from him. He's supposed to have improved after graduating from the Academy». Temari opened the bottle and poured a bit of beer into the glass her husband was holding. «Also, he's been a _genin_ for a while now. The missions he'll be sent to will be more and more dangerous. You can't afford to freak out every time he gets a scratch…», he added grinning teasingly at her. Temari looked at him with half closed eyes, clearly annoyed. She knew he was referring to her impetuous entrance in the Hokage's office a few hours earlier.

«I didn't know the seriousness of the situation», she justified herself. «You could have been a little more precise on the phone. For what I knew, he could have been bleeding to his death».

Shikamaru chuckled at his wife's pout before taking a sip of beer. His gaze turned to the moon.

«We're already at that point in our life where we have to worry about our son coming home safe and sound from his missions», he told her calmly, resting his hand on the wooden floor above hers. «And we have to be aware that he might get hurt and-».

«Don't say that», she whispered, clenching his hand. Of course, she was aware, being a ninja herself, she knew that there would always be the possibility of Shikadai being harmed, something that could happen to her husband as well, or to her brothers. She knew it, yet she couldn't help feeling the blood in her veins freeze. Shikamaru somehow sensed her uneasiness and brought his arm around her. Temari rested her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath to calm herself. The soft breeze and the warmth radiating from her husband's body managed to relax her.

«Time sure flies…», she said lost in her thoughts.

«Feeling nostalgic now?», Shikamaru teased her.

«Just saying…», she answered. «Shikadai's growing up so fast…», she added.

«He can't stay a kid forever», she stated logically.

«I know. But it wouldn't have been so bad…», she commented blushing slightly at her own unusual sappiness.

Shikamaru chuckled and emptied his glass of beer. He moved his arm from Temari's back and laid down, resting his head on her lap. She gently ran a hand through his black hair. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax in her touch. Silence fell upon them. Their breaths were calm and regular.

«Temari, don't worry», he whispered, his voice sleepy. «Our child is strong».

Temari couldn't help but smile. She had unwavering faith in Shikadai's strength. She knew he would become a great _shinobi_ , just like his father. He was her joy and pride, and nothing would ever change that.

«You'd better not fall asleep here!», she reprimanded her husband, but neither her voice nor the glint in her eyes showed annoyance. «I'm not carrying you inside!»

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestion or simply want to make me know what you think about it, don't hesitate! Bye!**

 **\- Kiara**


End file.
